


3:22am

by marientir



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Bunker Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, H/L focused, Love Bites, M/M, OT5, Smut, Top Harry, Tour Bus, hl, it goes cute to smutty to cute, its cute though, only slightly, slightly dom harry, sorry - Freeform, this started clean and then smut got involved, try guessing which boys i like writing about the most..., whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:57:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1855513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marientir/pseuds/marientir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little oneshot of how I imagine the boys must have spent a night recently on the road.<br/>Typical H/L smut takes up the majority of this fic... There's some cuteness too. But smut. Smut.<br/>Just a headcanon of mine that I wanted to get out, a genuine belief about their friendship and Louis/Harry's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3:22am

Niall rolled around in his bunk, stretching under the stiflingly warm duvet and small space he was forced to kip in. The bus had been rattling along for little over a day now, and where as the boys would normally fly for long distances such as this; they had four days to kill between the Milan and Glasgow shows, and going home just hadn’t seemed worth it – not with all the rehearsals they still had to catch up on. So they had mutually agreed that the time together on the road might be pleasant. Like the old days, because more often than not now, they found themselves strapped into private aeroplanes rather than their beloved buses. The memories that they had shared in the travelling tin cans were priceless, and a small part in each lad actually missed rumbling up the road. Though in this moment, Niall couldn’t for the life of him remember why.

Rocking into a pothole that swallowed one of the buses heavy wheels, Niall was thrown against the wall of his cabin, wincing as his head ricocheted off the red plastic.  
“For the love of…” He began, stopping himself with a hiss as he himself heard the outburst echo through the room. The boys would kill him if he woke a single one of them; they had all been having a hard enough time sleeping as it was.  
In a frustrated and tired daze, he brought his hand against his pulsating forehead, pressing down on the throb with a matching force he used on his phone, lay hidden just beside his pillow.

3:22am. 

‘Sod this.’ He thought, careful to not actually voice his thoughts at risk of disturbing those napping around him. With another loud clutter of the bus, Niall threw back his private curtain and folded his legs over, jumping down to the floor with a soft pad. He reached back into the bunk for his phone but paused his hand in stretch – if he was trying to get to sleep there was no way the distraction of twitter was going to help gauge that. Instead, he opted for the duvet alone, bundling it up into his arms with delicately quiet movements. 

His ears pricked up as he eased past the other closed bunks, each one stacked up into the walls and shut tightly as his friends were hopefully still asleep inside. Uneasily however, from each one he couldn’t hear the reassuringly soft sounds of sleeping, those that normally bounced through the bus all through the crisp nights. The noises were quite nice really, with Harry’s continuously soft mewling ranging so differently from Zayn’s gasped breaths, while Louis and Liam shared similarly rasped hushes, only differing in their predictable pitch. Each one of them took to sleep in such different manners, and Niall had so fondly grown used to them. They acted like a white noise over the clunking of their journeys, often soothing on their late nights.  
Niall told himself how that must be the reason he couldn’t fall asleep for the last few hours. The notion of it made him smile and roll his eyes at the very same moment, touched and nerved by his reliance on his brothers.

Tiptoeing past Paul’s separate bunk – that man would wake at the sound of a pin drop - Niall shuffled himself into their sectioned of living room, totally hidden from the driver or anyone else who may stir in the night.  
A sigh of relief escaped Niall’s lips as he slid the partition to a close, tossing his duvet onto the large three man sofa. His heavy limbs found themselves naturally draping across the cool leather, and the moment he relaxed against the material, his comfort magnified. Although it still didn’t seem enticing enough to beckon him into sleep. Not matter how he shifted on the sofa, writhing around on his stomach and the duvet curled over him just enough for liking, he felt too disturbed with energy. In the end he found himself lay staring into the blackened television, counting the flashes of streetlights that darted through the curtains crack.  
What a resting night’s sleep he was bound to have, Niall thought in grumbled reluctance. He made a mental note to apologise to the boys for his sleep deprived short temper in the morning.

***

Liam groaned against his pillow, the seemingly deafening vibrations that were coursing through the material had shocked him straight from his uneasy dreaming. Semi-concentrated hands grappled for the source of his disturbance, struggling to locate its’ shudders beneath a seemingly endless cascade of linen and duvet covers. Eventually his fingers clasped around the shaking edges of his phone, moaning again as his hand was too entwined in the sheets at first to pull the phone free.  
Once the harsh brightness made connection to his face, Liam recoiled against the light, anxious about waking the boys but also desperate to shut the damn thing off. Though short, the dream he had been graced with was a rather lovely one, of which he quite hoped he could return to. With enough darkness and internal will, he was quite sure he could pick up where they had left off.

Though any chances he had of falling asleep were slim as it may be, let alone choosing his dreams and dearest thoughts. The bus ride seemed to be extra rocky tonight, and the rumble that was surging down the bus was certainly helping to guarantee the boys would be exhausted in the morning. As much as they all loved a late night party, during tour time their sleep was the most precious factor in their lives, and there had been more than a few heated morning greetings due to disturbed nights combined with their criminally early get ups.  
He sighed into the pillow, imagining how much easier and restful this could have been if they had just flew up to Scotland. Sure, it was nice to spend the time with the lads again, work on some songs and spend their fair time just relaxing around one another, but even the mere idea about the luxury of a hotel bed sent a grimace across Liam’s face. Why had they agreed to Niall’s idea of a tour bus travel?  
His bitter thoughts were quickly swept away by the loud thump that banged in the bunk across from Liam, quickly followed by a snappy Irish crack of irritation.  
“For the love of…”  
Liam smiled into his arm – at least he wasn’t the only one awake in this late night interruption. Though a part of him wished he was. Liam just as well as the boys how cranky Niall could get without sleep, it being the source of his undoubted and elfish optimism. Niall may put on a giddy front, but without his seven hours… boy oh boy.

Eyes still shut away from the phones’ brightness, Liam listened intently as a fumbling Niall clambered down from his bunk. It was obvious how quiet the boy was trying to be, but in their tour bus, every movement erupted an echoing volcano of noise. It was undeniable, no matter how subtle or silent you tried to be, it was guaranteed to be heard. A fact Liam had had to remind certain members about more than once.

In his distracted listening, Liam almost forgot about the still shaking phone that lay subdued in his hands, and he quickly forced open his eyes to make the noise stop. Just stop. Though the light was horribly blinding, his eyes quickly adjusted to its glare, and Liam scoured over the flashing messages that were invading his phone.

3:22am

32 New Messages.  
124 New Emails.

Liam rolled his eyes before throwing the phone roughly against the pillow, regretting the move instantly as it noisily bounced off the cushioning and collided with the wall.  
Of course he had forgotten to put the phone into ‘Night Time Mode’. No wonder he was jolted from his dreams. Dreams so longingly beautiful that he had forgotten half of the forgoing’s already. A trick of his sleep that so annoyingly occurred. 

A faint hush in the room alerted Liam that somebody else may still be awake, though the whisper was so silent he couldn’t quite tell who it may have been. To make matters more difficult, there seemed to be no trace of noise afterwards, and Liam even wondered if he had imagined the quiet shushing in his post-dream deliria.  
Liam did, however, hear the faint sliding of their lounge partition shutting, and figured that was where Niall had tucked himself away to. Presumably for the space or the privacy, but either way, Liam was getting impatient of waiting to fall back asleep, and had summoned enough energy to now keep him up until the morning. He guessed that the only logical move may be to sneak in with Niall. It had been a while since the two of them had just chatted.

As he jumped down from his bunk, legs swinging wildly through the short distance, Liam felt his foot smack against another’s’ warm skin.  
“Ow! What the hell is wrong with ya?” Zayn’s thick accent was instantly recognisable to Liam, and he looked across at the whispering and tired boy, his body sat out of his bunk. Zayn rubbed against his arm where Liam had managed to kick him in departure, and glared up at his friend with an early-morning scowl.  
“Niall?” Liam whispered, cautious of the now only two others that must be asleep.  
“Niall.” Zayn hissed back, rubbing angry hands over his face before reluctantly standing up, “Couldn’t sleep and that boy had the right idea in getting out of here. Stuffy as hell man. I was just on my way when you booted me.”  
Liam said nothing but shot Zayn a friendly smirk, knowing he couldn’t really be angry.

The two slid down the corridor, in identical tiptoed manner, and slid through the living room partition. They smirked at Niall’s fear when the intruders arrived.  
“Bloody hell lads,” He confidently quipped, crawling up onto his knees and seeing the partition closed once more, “Scared me shitless.”  
“Can’t sleep in those stupid bunks. Why the hell did we think this was a fun idea – I haven’t slept in days.”  
Liam shot him a confused stare, “You had a four hour nap this afternoon.”  
Zayn shrugged, “That was a nap though. Different, very different.”  
Niall grinned as the two boys sat themselves either side of the lad, the three squeezed happily on the leather sofa. If anyone was going to disturb his sleep, it might as well be these boys.

***

Zayn was tired.  
Zayn was always tired, but sleep seemed especially drawing to him now.  
He hadn’t missed these red bunks in the slightest – some of his worst nights sleeps were spent staring into their hollow low ceilings and claustrophobic small spaces. He could vividly remember being terrified about big shows or gigs near his home town, the really important ones that would send his stomach into un-tangable knots. Heck, he still got the fear surging through his stomach every time the screen lifted into their stadiums; but the reception seemed much more reliably welcoming now.

He had found his first hour in the bunk to be a haze of nostalgic dazing, before admitting that he was awake and relying on staring soullessly to sleep instead.  
Zayn couldn’t believe he was having trouble sleeping, he was never one to lie awake once his head had hit the pillow. But with Liam’s breathy gasps above him, and inconspicuous shuffles sounding from across the bunks, Zayn just couldn’t get his eyes to fall and stay closed. 

He figured he may have been able to drift off sooner or later, if it hadn’t been for the loud Irish snap that echoed through the corridor, followed by a sharp stifling slap of skin to skin. Well, if Niall was awake…

Zayn rolled his suddenly heavier eyelids, tracing the sounds of the recognisable Niall as he jumped down from his bunk and shuffled down the corridor. Surely he would know better than to walk about at this time?  
He glanced down at his glowing watch face, realising in his earlier fatigue that he hadn’t even bothered to slip the item from his wrist. His mother would have yelled at him endlessly for his lack of care – the thing cost more than her car.

3:22am

He jumped at the sight of how late it was, combined with the clattering thump from Liam’s bunk above. A hiss followed and caused Zayn to furrow his brows, burying his face deep in weary hands. 

In barely seconds Zayn had decided that he should get up and keep Niall company. After all, what good could he be doing here when his also wide awake friend was wandering aimlessly and alone up their bus?  
There was a shush that hummed through the room as Zayn sat up and undid his curtain, causing the boy to freeze in motion and glance around. If this was how on edge a deer felt in headlights, he was there. There was one unspoken rule within the group as to not disturb a sleeper unless entirely necessary. That rule he had created, authorised and followed very closely to heart. No one should dare interrupt his sleep.

The faint dizzy sensation that swept over his mind was almost a prompt for Zayn to redrawn the curtain and collapse into the pillow, the numbing darkness temptingly sweet. He was awake now though, and not much else could help to relax him into his desired lull. If it could, it would be cruelly too late.  
Zayn was pushing his restless hands up and over his knees in a half present motion, urging himself to wake up through a little self-motivation. Perched over the side of the bunk, feet tingling against the cold ground, he shook as a small shiver swept over his pyjama clad body. Paul must have left a vent open somewhere again.

Barely seconds before the boy began pushing against his feet to rise from the bunk, a swinging calf cascaded from the bed above, hitting Zayn straight against the shoulders and knocking him harshly in his seat.

“Ow! What the hell is wrong with ya?”

***

Harry’s eyes were drawn wide, bright and unforgivingly awake.  
He couldn’t tell how he felt about being back in these same bunks: so much had changed, yet at the same time they had moved no further. And the constant thoughts of which were trundling mindlessly through his brain, like an endless loop keeping him torturously awake.

Louis whimpered in Harry’s arms, twitching against a dream that had him trapped deeply under spell. Harry couldn’t believe it. For the first time in their lives together, Louis was the one tucked soundly asleep and Harry was awake and worrying about their days and time ahead. It gravely annoyed him, yet it was all he could do to just squeeze hold of his love a little tighter, easing the sleeping boy to a still.  
His hug may have been a little more passionate than Harry had meant however, as a few seconds later, Louis was stirring in his arms, shuffling back against Harry’s chest. He guiltily winced at waking the boy, leaning forward and planting a careful kiss against his temple.  
“Go back to sleep, love.”  
Louis eyes fluttered open carefully and he rolled his head back to meet Harry’s sleepless face.  
“Why are you still up?” His words were croaky and split, still waking from the short sleep he had managed.  
Harry sighed, tracing a finger over Louis’s neck and ever growing curls, “Never got to sleep. Being back in this bunk with you, it’s bringing back some old thoughts.”  
Louis rolled over to face Harry entirely now, concern furrowed on his sleepy brow. Harry was a deep thinker, he always had been, but he had always shared them with Louis before allowing them to overplay in his mind. His boy had obviously been alone for a good few hours with these thoughts, and he felt guilty for just being the sleeping body he held. “Do share.” 

Harry considered shaking the words away, ushering them both back to sleep despite the shaky noise, but Louis was now wide awake and expecting his answer.  
“It’s just…” he stared forward into Louis’ beckoning blue orbs, “Last time we were here, me and you. It was exactly like this, and it was good – it was great. There’s nothing that I treasure more than our time together, but I just wish it didn’t have to be so treasured. I had thought last time would be the final time where sharing a bed would be one of our only outlets together. I don’t know, I guess I thought we would have moved forwards by now. Be ourselves; be entirely happy.”  
Louis hummed, aware entirely of the boy’s feelings. They were reciprocated exactly in his own mind. But the sadness on Harry’s face was too dampening, overly raw.  
“You’re not happy?”  
“You know I’m happy. I wouldn’t change anything about these moments: you and I alone in our bunk – our bed. I’m just sick of hiding. I just want the world to know how happy you make me.”  
Louis smiled meekly, wrapping his arm tighter around Harry’s hip.  
“I know how happy I make you, and you know how happy you make me. Does anybody else really matter?”  
Harry dropped their eye contact, peering down the bed. “No, I guess not.”  
His focus wasn’t distracted for long though, as Louis’ gentle fingers took a hold of Harry’s chin, slightly tugging him back up to attention. “Besides,” he whispered once their eyes met back, “All this time has only meant that we’ve got better at doing things in secret.” He paused, lowering his lips to Harry’s until the skin was barely grazing, hot breaths intertwined, “and what better way to practice secrets?”  
Harry had no more than a second to stutter out protest before Louis had brought their lips together in a deep and loving kiss, pushing against the boy with only affection and want.  
He pulled back from the love in a raspy breath, “B-but, the boys?”  
Louis shrugged, his reddened and damp lips puckering as his gaze stayed hypnotised by Harrys’, “All asleep.”

Harry hadn’t considered this, which was bizarre given how long he had fussed in his thoughts while they slept. Besides, he assumed, the rumbling from the bus would coat any real noise they made. And it was late…

With a smug grin and lusty bite to his lower lip, Harry pushed the older man back into the mattress, rolling to straddle his muscularly slim frame while ducking beneath the low bunk. Louis giggled at the movement, a noise that was silenced instantly when Harry thrust their lips together again, replaced now by a murmured throaty moan.  
The younger boy worked his hips against Louis’ groin in a desperate rotation as he demanded entry into his promising mouth. Louis willingly opened and their tongues met knowingly and gracefully, settling into their familiar comfort. Harry released a throaty grunt as Louis caressed his hand through his curls, tugging sharply with a particularly intense thrust. This combined with Louis’ strong legs now wrapping themselves around Harry’s waist, only bringing the two closer and forcing the friction between their groins to become stifling, made Harry only want more. More of his boy – he didn’t think he could ever get enough. 

Tracing his hands towards Louis’ boxer’s waistline, beginning to tug sharply at their tempting elastic, Louis whimpered softly into Harry’s ear; a sweet combination of the strong boys enticingly close hands and the way Harry nibbled against Louis neck, drawing his every pleasure to the tingling surface of his skin. In the same way, he knew he could never get bored of Harry. His simple touch had enough to weaken Louis to his knees – a position both he and Harry were perfectly happy with him retreating to.

As Harry’s fingers hooked beneath the restraint of Louis’s underwear, they were sharply interrupted by a loud cry from the bunk above.  
“For the love of…”  
Both boys froze in their passion, meeting eyes with the same frustratingly disappointed glare.  
“Why the hell is he awake?” Louis hissed, glancing down to see Harry’s relieving hands so achingly close to his growing hardness. So close, yet still so far.  
Louis sighed as Harry shook his head, taking his hand away from Louis crotch to reach over for either of theirs abandoned phones.

3:22am

He angled the screen towards Louis before dropping it, watching the boy beneath him lull his eyes and grimace in frustration. As Niall began to shift in the bunk above them, Harry retreated from their position, rolling back over to Louis side, despite what his hardening groin had been telling him to do.  
Louis face had said it all; a mix of frustration, disbelief and a quickening horny lust, and though Harry’s mind had been screaming the same back, his face read a cool ‘we’ll carry on later’.

The older lad wasn’t satisfied at Harry’s dismissal, to say the least, and let out a low key whine as he clawed against the boys’ shirtless chest. Fortunately, the hum was coated by the sharp banging from the bunk opposite.  
Harry flinched, aware that Niall had already shimmied out of their sleeping quarters, “Lou!” He grasped a hold of the man’s desperate touch, “See, someone else is up too.”  
Louis rolled his eyes back, focus solely derived on the painful throbbing that was continuing in the pit of his stomach. Subconsciously, he found his hips had gently started gyrating against Harry’s leg, releasing some of the friction that was becoming painfully too much, but even still it just wasn’t enough. Harry had got him here, and he would have to get him out.  
“I don’t care!” he protested, earning a louder than planned hush from Harry. They both drew wide-eyed at the unexpected noise, awaiting a quizzical response from any awake bandmate, but fortunately it went unnoticed.

Harry looked down at his desperate boyfriend, all too aware of the rutting against his thigh and his own growing hardness. He had just never been comfortable doing anything around the boys. Louis had always persuaded him into some highly embarrassing scenarios with a promising kiss; notably the time Niall had walked into their dressing room to find Harry and Louis at it on the coffee table. Though he denied having seen anything, the smirking glimmer in his eyes told Harry he had seen the panties…  
However when Harry had control, he tried to keep their private acts, private.  
So that’s what he would do.  
Simply ignore his beautiful boyfriend that was begging for the smallest touch and kiss.  
Ignore the tempting rutting.  
Ignore his now painful hard on.  
Ignore –

“Ow! What the hell is wrong with ya?”  
Great. Now Zayn was awake.

Harry listened intently as the sound of both Zayn and Liam’s voices echoed through the room, their best whisper attempted but failed miserably. He was greatly annoyed, and slightly concerned about the fact that now all five of them were awake. It was such an important time in touring, and nobody would be happy if they weren’t to perform their best. But his managerial mind seemed to vanish in a flash once he recognised the shuffling of his two bandmates walking out the room, sliding though the nearby partition that closed with a snap.

Louis’ eyes shone at the very sound.  
“Alone.” He confirmed, pausing his hips as he slid a hand to tangle within Harry’s curls, tugging the boy down for a wet and passionate kiss. And now there was no excuse not to, Harry opened his mouth in the instant, so desperate to feel Louis he thought he may have exploded. 

His fingers lingered down Louis’ torso, moving his lips down to get access to his neck and shoulder blades. The light kisses and deep bites that he scattered across the skin sent Louis into a shivering moan, grabbing onto any part of Harry he could get. It was ridiculous how much he needed even just an inch of this boy, and how the slightest touch or graze of his calloused hands would drain every other worry from his mind. The beauty and the natural way they pieced together was addictive, and Harry knew there was no one, nothing he would ever want more in life.

Placing down to palm over Louis groin, the older boy shimmied in protest, both wiggling away and rutting into his touch.  
“Don’t want foreplay.” He gasped between tiresome breaths and kisses, “Just need you Haz. Now.”  
Harry smirked. The boy had really gotten to his edge.  
“Okay boo.” He teased, ignoring the abysmal moan from Louis and leaving him with a lingering powerful thrash of their lips.

Before he knew it Louis’ boxers were pulled down by his ankles, the duvet long gone and their small bunk filled with the view of Harry hunched over between Louis' legs. He softly planted kisses up the tanned skin, taking extra time and care over his firm thighs, sucking and biting in the inner spots that were only made for him. Louis thrashed into the mattress above him, begging for some speed in their fun, but Harry liked to play slowly. He loved to see Louis taken to his very breaking point.  
Pressing firm hands over small bucking hips, Harry licked up and along Louis’ abs, pausing for a torturous moment above the leaking head that lay heavy on his stomach. With a kitten lick, he sharply devoured the pre-cum that had escaped onto the boys tummy, making Louis yearn at the sight of Harry relishing its taste.  
“Haaaaarry. Please.”  
Harry laughed beneath loose curls, thriving off the way he could make Louis feel so turned on. He hadn’t been this confident to tease the boy the last time they had graced this bunk. 

A sharp slap cut through the air as Harry hit away Louis’ hands, tutting in their urge to release some tension from his now aching cock. Though this playing was fun, Harry was desperate to get down to the real pleasure. Besides, they were seriously limited as to how much they could realistically do in the bunks. It was supposedly one of their outstanding features, limited space and all, though Louis and Harry had always found a way around it – bar a few minor injuries.

Crawling up Louis’ body, Harry gently but firmly pushed three fingers onto the trembling boys’ lips.  
“Suck.”  
Louis immediately opened up and took the digits, his warm tongue coating Harry’s fingers so agonisingly well, it sent a groan into the taller boy’s throat from the pure sight, let alone sensation. There was lube somewhere down the side of their pillow, but for now this was most certainly the preferred method.

Satisfied with the job, Harry dragged his fingers from Louis’ pining mouth with a slight pop and eased them down quickly, finding his hole with such will and familiarity.  
Never once breaking his eye contact from the dewy boys blue eyes, Harry pushed his finger in against the rim and deep until the knuckles were inside. He took no time in allowing for adjustment and immediately joined the first with a second, licking his lip at the hiss that escaped Louis. His own impatience aside, Harry continued with his almost harsh invasion purely because he knew Louis loved the burn. He loved the burn and Harry loved seeing him take it.  
They really did fit together well.

With three fingers inside and a seemingly lengthy scissoring and stretching, Louis was even more impatient now; so close to the edge his muscles twitched with Harry’s every expertly move.  
“H!” he gasped, gulping back the moans that wanted to writhe from his mouth. Harry simply flickered his eyelids up, unbelievingly gleeful at the state he had dragged Louis to. “Hmm?”  
“Harry please.” He choked.  
“What’s that?”  
Louis couldn’t stifle a reply as Harry’s fingers curled over to his prostate, insistent in his abuse of the spot. The feeling surged a wave over his gut with every prod.  
“Lou, I’m going to need you to tell me what you want here love.” He whispered, breath hot as it grazed over Louis' impossibly hard and desperate member.  
“Fuck me.” He whimpered out, the words so barely coherent.  
“One more time?”  
“Harry I need you, I need you to fuck me. Fuck me hard, fuck me fast, and fuck me now. I beg of you get inside me and ruin me for the love of – ungh!”

There it was.  
Harry smirked at his partners’ submission, impressed at the need while trying to hide the pleasure that his words had sent shatteringly through his core.  
With a sudden withdrawal Harry slid his fingers from inside Louis, grinning at the moan that the boy released of the emptiness. There was no lube to be found so Harry slicked his cock up quickly with spit, not wanting to stroke too much as the pure sight of Louis wrecked and ready before him was enough to blow his load in a second.  
Lining the head up, Harry leaned forward and planted a loving kiss against Louis’ trembling lips, feeling them shake even more as he pushed in and bottomed out. A distinct whine was swallowed by Harry’s lips, and he nibbled along Louis neck to try and soothe the boy.  
When Louis had finally calmed, Harry began to thrust, drawing a cry from the older lad.  
“OH GOD H-Harry!”  
There was a wincing in Louis face that couldn’t be masked by pleasure, and it nerved Harry completely. “Lou? Should I stop?”  
“Don’t. You. Dare.” He gasped out, now grinding his hips down to stimulate Harry again. Emerald eyes shone with the emotion and Harry began his movements again, continuing the assault over Louis' peachy skin as maroon bruises and toothy marks began to arise like territorial patterns. They only spurred Harry on more.

Thrusting in and out, Harry couldn’t help but fixate his eyes on the beautiful, sweating and pleasured boy beneath him, drawn to his every call, every moan and every whisper for his boyfriend. When Louis inched his hands down to his cock to relieve the thumping against his stomach with its every beat, Harry grabbed hold of them and pined his arms flat on either side of the bed.  
Louis didn’t even protest, just writhed and squirmed harder beneath Harry with a now uncontrollable need.  
“You gonna be good?” Harry muttered through the surprisingly quiet sound of pants and breaths, “Gonna be good for me and cum? Come on baby I know you can.” With his final words Harry angled his hips just right and darted against Louis prostate again, feeling the smaller boy shudder and moan at its impact.  
“Ha-harry,” were the only words Louis could muster, his eyelids fluttering close and jaw slack in phenomenal pleasure.  
“Come on baby.”  
“Shit shit HarryHarryHarry I’m coming!” Louis whimpered. Untouched – that certainly made Harry smile.

The sight of Louis’ thrashing and hard cock releasing up and over his tanned toned abs was enough to send Harry over in itself. The warm covering that his dick was enveloped with, contracting tightly, as well the squirming hips beneath that were riding out his orgasm, was more than he needed. With an uncontrollably vocal groan Harry came inside of Louis, releasing the orgasm he had so desperately been holding off.

With a pant, the younger boy collapsed against Louis' chest, staring up at his love with fawn and admiration.  
“Love you.” He mumbled, stroking the damp hair out of Louis' eyes. Louis flickered at the touch, grinning as he saw Harry’s green eyes beneath him.  
“That was sensational Styles.” He whispered, more aware of how quiet the bus seemed to be, “Not what I expected when you woke me at half past three in the morning.”  
“I did not wake you.” He pouted.  
“Please. Your hold on me was a hell of a lot firmer than it needed to be; don’t think I don’t know you by now.”  
Harry opened his mouth to protest, but decided a kiss would probably be more preferred, and planted a tender one against Louis’ swollen pucker. Reluctantly rolling off of his boyfriend, Harry reached down and picked up Louis’ abandoned boxers, quickly wiping up the mess they had left.  
“Oi!” Louis cried, grabbing for the boxers with a miss.  
“Oh I’ll do your washing in the morning. Don’t get feisty.”  
Louis smirked – one less chore for him to have to sort out. Not like he wouldn’t have gotten Harry to do it anyway. “Speaking of feisty.”  
Harry looked up to see Louis’ dainty fingers tracing over the endless bite marks that scattered his chest. “Guess I’ll be wearing a jumper tomorrow then.”  
Harry chuckled, discarding the boxers to the end of the bunk, “Got a bit carried away I think. You just looked so good Lou.”  
“I always do.” Came a smug reply, followed abruptly by a swift punch in the arm.

They cuddled together for a short while, but neither of the boys could get anywhere near sleep. Though the calming sounds of one another’s breaths and warmth was pleasant, time quickly became boring when sleep was impossible.  
“Lounge?” Louis suddenly sparked out of nowhere. Harry nodded eagerly and fished around for their clothing, swinging down from the bed. “Besides, I just need a quick trip to the loo…” Louis muttered, pecking Harry before fumbling down the corridor.  
He really hoped the boys didn’t hear their escapade. Though it hardly mattered, he just couldn’t be bothered with the knowing winks.

***

Harry slid through the partition to their lounge, met with three whipped around glances.  
“Morning boys.” He faltered to close the door, aware that Louis would only take a moment, and plodded around to the empty armchair.  
“Bloody hell – is Louis up too?”  
“Yeah he just nipped to the loo, he’ll be here in a sec. Racket on this bus guys, I can’t catch a wink.”  
“Mate you’re telling me.” Zayn nodded, rubbing the back of his neck, “Knackered.”  
“Didn’t you have a nap this afternoon man?” Louis' voice suddenly interrupted, his head sliding through the small gap in the doorway. The others nodded with his declaration, Zayn only muttering a “yeah, but” in reply.

Louis clocked the lack of seats available; with Zayn, Niall and Liam all squished tightly on the sofa, and Harry’s lengthy limbs sprawled over the armchair. He guessed he would just have to make one himself.  
With a prowl, grabbing the blanket that had been discarded on the floor, Louis draped himself in the material and reached the armchair. He gave Harry only a brief glance before taking a seat in his lap, curling up to the nook of his shoulder. Harry let out an exaggerated huff at the impact, earning a pinch from Louis before he tucked the boy into his hold.  
For a moment, the five just sat in silence. Not of an awkward vibe, just one so comfortably satisfying. There was nothing that could happen between them that was awkward, to know four other people so well, up to the point of living the same life – well, it was breath-taking, slightly scary and comforting all at the same time. But they knew they wouldn’t have it any other way.

Niall broke the air with a cough and a thoughtful sigh. “Crazy this.” He decided, keeping his stare forward in the thought. “I know we say this all the time boys, but seriously. This is mental.”  
A collective hum echoed in the room, concealed with one another’s similar thoughts.  
“Four years ago. Four years we didn’t even know one another. Then there was boot camp and… man alive.”  
Suddenly Niall’s chirpy cackle broke in a raspy giggle, surrounded by the boys’ expectant eyes. He couldn’t even break the laughter to explain what he was giggling about, just reached for the abandoned laptop on the floor. They waited in presumptive silence as he drew up the internet, loading a video that shone in the dark room. With a loud start, the familiar X-Factor music began to play in the room. Zayn’s young face was focused in the shot, complaining about dancing to the shaky camera man.  
“Oh for god’s sake man.” Zayn started, throwing his hands out in annoyance although a small smirk was planted on his lips. The others erupted into continuous laughter, spurting out at the young boy on screen who was shying away from the stage.  
“Zayn, mate, what were you thinking?” Louis laughing, smacking his hand against his knee.  
“I just really didn’t want to dance!”  
“No, I mean that hair. You look like a three year old.” Louis received a shift pillow to the head, which frankly missed and hit upon Harry. “Heeeeeey!” He pouted as his headband was knocked skewiff. 

Liam laughed suddenly, louder than he had before, “Louis look! Look at you behind Zayn oh my god!” They all rewound and watched as Louis danced behind a nervous Zayn, breaking into chuckles at his frivolous moves.  
“If you’ve got it!” he shrugged, shifting in his seat.  
“And you’ve got it.” Harry whispered to the boy, so faint that only his ears could be the reciprocates. Louis rolled his eyes at the line, unable to hide his grin, then pointed at the screen in giggles.  
“Liam mate who do you think you are?!”  
“You can’t distract us from Harry in the background, Lou.” Niall intruded, pointing out a feebly dancing Harry in the corner of the screen, carefully hidden by Liam’s overt breakdancing.  
Watching Harry trying so hard only made Louis laugh more, “And you certainly don’t have it, sweetheart.” He murmured back to Harry, kissing his cheek with a peppered grin.

Niall clicked on with the links that kept popping up, YouTube doing its fair job of reminding them of all the X-Factor madness they had lived through all those years ago. Their time there was almost forgotten in honestly, a fond memory that appeared whenever they needed a thought back to where they came from, but it had been a while since they had looked into the past with such depth.  
As Niall held the laptop, screen shaking when his knees crumpled in laughter, Zayn and Liam huddled around him, pointing in hilarity at some of the videos that would pop up. Echoes of “Look at your face!” and “Hidden back there – rewind a bit!” circled around the room as Harry and Louis relaxed back into the armchair, satisfied with how much they had seen. To be perfectly honest, they dared to not see anymore.  
“Look – look! I love this bit!” Niall announced as he shimmied the screen around. Their formation as a band came up on the screen, and each boy held a smile on his faces as they watched the floods of emotion swarm from their younger selves. It was like watching an old family video, yet it had been viewed 14,056,089 times. Not normal, although it was safe to say their lives were anything but normal.  
“I barely even knew your guys’ names at that point.” Zayn admitted, cheeks round in fond nostalgia, “Now look.”  
“Now we’re your brothers.” Niall completed, met with a swift look of annoyance from Zayn as he scrunched his nose. “Yeah, unfortunately.”  
“You wouldn’t have it any other way Malik.” Liam leaned over, grabbing the boys’ cheek in petty patronisation. As the three lads erupted a conversation about their lives back then, Harry and Louis settled back in the chair once more, finding soft comfort in the way they sat entwined together.

“What would I have done if I’d never found you?” He queried, whispering delicately into Louis hair as his face buried into the crook of Harry’s neck.  
“You would be hopelessly lost and incomplete, forever searching for the boy who would change your life.”  
“But I’m still looking.” He teased, catching Louis’ hand before the pinching ensued. “No, but, I mean it though. You were the most important part in all of this Lou. I’d give it all up, take it all away, if only it meant I could keep you forever.”  
“You get me forever Harry. You get me, and your dream career, and your best friends all in one. There’s no need to give anything up, I’ll always be right here.” He traced his hand up Harry’s chest, cupping the boys’ soft face in his palm. 

For a moment, they sat in awe of one another. Mutually aware of how strong they were together.  
“No matter what Styles, I’ll be here. Not matter to the past four years or anything else that could possibly get thrown at us in the future - I know nothing will break us. It will always be us. We’re safe from the world together, in each other’s arms until the day of our last breath. Just as it was when we first became close, and just as it always will be. I’ll be here until you are no longer Mr Styles, to say the least. Mr Tomlinson.”  
Harry grinned down at the boy, pressing a slow kiss to his forehead. It wasn’t often that Louis would open up so much, only really when Harry emotionally needed him to, but he got it right every time he did.  
“How do you always say the perfect things?” He pondered, eyes reluctant to break from Louis’ blue grasp.  
“Because everything I say is perfect to you.” He mocked, winking to his love than curling up against his shoulder. He was right. Everything about Harry was Louis. He was so reliant and in love with this boy there was nothing that either of them could dare to do about it. They could only get stronger, and they both loved the thought.

It had been a long while since the boys had sat down together to watch through their old memories, and they knew it would be a long while until they did it again. But for that night, for that perfectly co-ordinated, sleepless night, there was nothing better that any of them could have done at 3:22am.


End file.
